


Tommy Never Won

by vladthesimp



Series: Protege Tommy AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Tommy protege au, no seriously i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladthesimp/pseuds/vladthesimp
Summary: Based off of an video I saw on YouTube ((Wait a Second- TommyInnit Animatic // Dream SMP by Singing Robin) ) after finding a 'protege tommy' idea on tumblr (@/pokettomonusuta) I highly suggest you check out both of these, they are aboslutely amazing! I'm aboslutely in love with the thought of this!
Series: Protege Tommy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080077
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237





	Tommy Never Won

Tommy looked down at his scuffed up shoes, trying to ignore all the eyes that were on him. 

He was silent, being in a room with people he used to trust hurt more than he thought that it would. 

When Dream asked if he wanted to come to the SMP with him for a meeting, he had been torn on what to do. 

His heart bursted with hope, he could see all his friends again! But then again, they weren't really his friends, where they? They had exiled him, leaving him to fend for himself on some shitty island while they went on with their lives like nothing happened. Most of them never even bothering to visit him. 

The weeks of being alone really took a toll on him, it wasn't long before he would frequently visit the nether to stare longingly into the bubbling magma beneath him. 

He was all along. 

But he had Dream.

At first, he hated Dream. The bastard was the entire reason he was exiled, he had torn apart his life and his friendships, he ruined everything he ever had. 

But as time went on, he saw that Dream wasn't that bad, he had let him keep his armour, he had even given him a trident. Exile didn't seem quite as bad with Dream with him, at least he had someone. 

When he first made the mask, he felt like he was betraying L'Manburg, Tubbo, everything he had ever had. It made him feel sick just looking down at the plain mask, the frowny face boring into his very soul. 

But how could he betray something that didn't care about him? They betrayed him first. 

So he put on the mask, letting it cover up all his emotions, if it worked for Dream, it could work for him. 

Dream was strong, no matter what Tommy had tried to get the upper hand, it never worked. 

So he just followed his lead. 'His Protege,' is what Dream had called him, so he went with it. 

He wasn't sure if coming to the place he had once called home was a good idea, it made his heart pound and his hands shake. But he couldn't leave now, Dream wasn't done with whatever business he came for, and he didn't want to leave without him. 

He hated being alone. 

So he stood awkwardly, the trident that Dream had given him strapped across his back, a somewhat comforting weight on his shoulders. He was still thin from everything that had happened to him during his exile, he barely looked bigger than a twig. His hoodie was pulled up over his messy blonde hair, that along with his mask kept his identity safely hidden. 

He felt safer with being a stranger to them, he didn't know what he'd do if they knew it was him. 

Quackity was the one to try and break the silence that weighed across the room, "So, you're Dream's little sidekick?"

Tommy forced himself not to jump at the words, instead looking off to the side, Dream told him not to say a word, so he wouldn't. 

Quackity tried yet again, "Not much of a talker, are you?"

He shook his head silently. 

Fundy was also silent, he could basically feel his untrusting stare from where he stood.

The other let out a snicker, "You're not allowed to?"

Tommy nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor beneath him. 

Quackity continued, he seemed intent on getting something out of the boy in front of him, "Oh. If you tell us what he's planning we won't say that you spoke."

Tommy almost felt himself scoff at the idea, Dream had been his only friend when he was exiled, he wasn't going to rat him out for them. 

"No?"

Tommy internally scowled when he heard Quackity approach him, couldn't he just piss off? He stood a few feet in front of him, his hand moving up to point at the compass that hung on a chain around his neck.

"What's this?"

Tommy’s chest burned.

'Your Tubbo.'

Tommy could still remember the day when Dream told him that Tubbo had burned his. 

His heart had basically shattered inside of his chest, how could something that meant so much to Tommy mean nothing to Tubbo?

Tommy knew why, because he meant nothing to Tubbo, so therefore the compass was essentially useless to him. 

Tommy still cared about Tubbo though, he doesn't think he could ever stop caring for the other boy. 

He snapped back to the present when he realized that Quackity was reaching towards the compass. In his initial panic, he did the only thing he could think of, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into his arm.

Quackity yelped, forcefully yanking his arm out of his grip, "Ow! You bit me!"

Fundy had jumped forward, pulling Quackity back from Tommy, "What the hell!?"

Tommy all but snarled at the two, blood staining his teeth like he was a rabid animal. Quackity was the one to reach for his compass, that thing meant so much to him, he didn't know what he'd do without it. 

He spit on the floor, it came out pink from the blood mixed in with his saliva. 

The door opened and Tommy immediately straightened up, his eyes trained on the two people who entered the room. Great fucking timing, he thought sourly.

Tubbo and Dream. 

Tubbo used to be everything to him, but that had fallen through the second he banished him. 

Tubbo rushed forward when he saw the blood on Quackity's arm, "Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?"

Fundy pointed at Tommy with an accusing glare, "He fucking bit him!"

Tommy scowled, fists clenching at his sides from the anger that seemed to make his blood boil in his veins. 

It wasn't his fault.

Tubbo looked up at the other boy, his worried look turning into a glare when he saw that blood that was smudged by his mouth. He stood in front of Quackity, "Dream, please tell your 'protege' to refrain from assaulting my friends."

Tommy saw red, his teeth grinding against each other as he heard the other boy's words. 

His friends?

Where was that loyalty when he exiled Tommy? When he gave up his best friend?

Tommy went through hell and back when he was exiled. 

Where was he then?

Dream's voice cut through the thoughts that ran through his head, "Whatever. In his defence, he knows not to act unless he has to.."

At least Dream trusted him.

Fundy sneered at him, "Yeah, sure. Why don't you let your little pet talk for himself, instead of doing it for him?"

Dream shrugged, walking towards Tommy and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I told him he isn't to speak to anyone, he's just doing as he's told."

While Tommy wanted nothing more than to shrug Dream's hand off his shoulder, he was right. 

Dream was the only good thing in Tommy's life when he got exiled. 

Dream was the only person he could trust. 

Tubbo sighed, he sounded so tired, so exhausted. "We're done with this meeting Dream. Thank you for coming."

Dream smirked from behind his mask, he had all the pieces in this game of chess, "Of course Tubbo." Tommy felt the hand on his shoulder shake him a bit, breaking him out of his trance, "Why don't you wave goodbye to our friends?"

Tommy wished he could speak freely without the fear of going against Dream's orders. He huffed as he thought out his emotions, 'friends my ass, these people mean nothing to me.'

He roughly shrugged Dream's hand off of his shoulder, fully intending to storm out of the room. 

A hand wrapped around his bicep, gripping it so hard he feared it would bruise, the room grew cold at the tension between the two. "I said, why don't you wave goodbye to our friends?" His voice was darker now, a violent undertone that promised pain if he didn't obey could be heard clear as day.

Even though Tommy thought of Dream to be his only friend, he hated the thought of saying goodbye to the three who now silently watched him. He just wanted to leave, to get away from this place, he hated it here. All the memories of his once joyous life seemed to mock him at every opportunity. 

He wanted to go home. 

So, he just grit his teeth, his face turning to face Dream's, the room growing quiet enough to hear a pin drop. 

Tubbo let out yet another sigh, Tommy could see him rubbing his temples from the corner of his eye, "Please Dream, just leave."

Neither of the two masked people responded, a silent battle of wills raged between them.

The grip on his arm tightened, making Tommy clench his fist and grit his teeth. 

Tommy knew Dream was strong. 

Dream always came out on top. 

Dream always won. 

Tommy let his shoulders sag, his head going back down to stare at the floor. 

Dream grinned from underneath his mask.

A bit of Tommy’s blonde hair slipped out from under his hood as his head dropped.

Tubbo froze, nobody noticed the way he stared at the shorter of the masked men. 

As Dream let go of his arm, Tommy lifted it and gave a weak wave to the three men who stood near them. 

Tubbo was frozen. 

They all stared. 

The green clad man clapped his hands together, looking disgustingly proud of himself, "And there we go! Nice seeing you Tubbo!"

Tommy was silent and he kept his eyes on the floor. 

Dream walked out of the room with Tommy trailing behind him, his head down.

Tommy never won. 

And he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I haven't written anything for a few months, so I'm a bit rusty. But I really enjoyed writing this, even though it was pretty late for me, but if you have any thoughts please comment them! I love hearing back from my readers about my works! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you have a good day/night! <3
> 
> Ps! By the time I finished this, it was past midnight, so sorry if there were any minor spelling mistakes I didn't catch!
> 
> PPs! If you think I should make kind of a continuation of this or write more on this au, please comment some ideas you think are interesting! Thanks! <3


End file.
